Noah Diamond
Noah Diamond is an antagonist in the coolcrew lore. She created the NDO and led them in the Great Diamond War. Personality Noah Diamond seems like just a shy, creative person. But she's very passionate and sensitive. She can be a bit obsessive, or very. She has a hunger for power, and since she is an influential leader, she can get this power. She is stubborn and holds grudges. History Saga 1 Noah Diamond meets the coolcrew at one of their campaigns. She sees Will and immediately is obsessed with him. She talks with the coolcrew at the campaign, and they make a joke or two about her that was a bit too far. They apologize but she freaks out and storms out. She goes home and plans to kidnap Will, which she does during the night. She quickly creates the NDO, with the money from her ASMR and soundcloud careers. After kidnapping Will she mind controls him to love and adore her, and be her bodyguard. Leading the NDO, she bombs San Diego and Fabicon to show her power and hatred for the coolcrew. She doesn't regret a single life lost, not even Sans, Gabe Newell, Childish Gambino, or Soulja Boy. A few days later Alaska, Washington, and Oregon are taken over by the NDO. She commands to bomb ISG HQ, and only Grayson, Cruz, and Lil Luzi survive. A few months later, she is still taking over parts of the country, and bombs AGHS instead of the coolcrew's school. Loli Vampire escapes her clutches, and she is furious. She declares Loli Vampire the most wanted person for the NDO. She continues leading the war, and a few months later releases a soundcloud rap that does very well. She starts a side project of creating Kamryn Emerald, a robot successor. In December, she recruits Desmond, because she feels overwhelmed. It doesn't really help because he's a lazy slob. In the Juneau Offensive, she is defeated. Before capture, she hides down in the layers of the Earth. Will is free from her mind control, and the coolcrew discusses how to settle things in the Treaty of Edrack. Saga 1.5 Noah Diamond has been doing her best living in the center of Earth. One day, months after the Great Diamond War, she bumps into Matthew and Matthew Underwood. They want to kill Evan, and she gladly agrees because she fought against him in the war. PAFKE is formed. She contacts Kamryn Emerald over the phone, and she agrees to help Noah. She helps take over Wyoming. A few days later they take over Montana. Noah sends Kamyrn Emerald to kidnap Will. 10 days later, she makes a lit soundcloud rap, over the CJRGANG FOREVER beat. The next day she uses the profits to put up a trillion dollar bounty on Evan. 5 days later, Evan shows up to PAFKE's trap. She gets distracted by looking at Will and doesn't help fight Evan. Will sets himself free and they have a duel. She says she still loves Will but Will isn't sure he can forgive her for what she did in the Great Diamond War. This hurts her. Will and Evan hastily escape. Matthew Underwood and Matthew are satisfied, but realize it wasn't really worth it to lose their friend. Noah is distraught from her talk from Will. Saga 2 Dark Sonic kidnaps Desmond and Noah Diamond. He then forces them to fuse, becoming Diamond Desmond.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dimension: E21